ADA
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Mariscos ninja lo habían capturado por órdenes de un tal Dr. Espiráculo... y si ese era el archi rival de los pingüinos, ¡¿qué rayos estaba haciendo él en la jaula colgante! Aquel día no estaba pareciendo nada prometedor. Julien/Skipper


******D****isclaimer:** ___"Los pingüinos de Madagascar" fue creado por Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria_

**Advertencias**:_ ¿Slash?, riesgos de Spoiler  
_

******Aclaraciones**: _-Si no han visto "La venganza del Doctor Espiráculo" no van a entender mucho de lo que trata este pequeño fic_

_-También si no lo han visto, claramente hay riesgo de spoiler_

_-El título son SIGLAS. Lo entenderán conforme lean  
_

_-No sé si sea Slash en sí, pero creo que los pensamientos de Julien son claros en su medida_

_Una pequeña historia que me surgió luego de ver el capítulo con ese delfín del ojo biónico... como siempre, Julien me provocó sentimientos encontrados: quería despedazarlo, arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos, ¡patearlo! Pero el final... OH, DIOS, EL FINAL, todas las fans del Julien/Skipper caerán tan derretidas como yo, ¡fue tan lindo! Y revelador~ Seguramente sacaré más fics sobre dicho episodio o que deriven, pero mientras tanto, espero disfruten esto_

_La idea no está bien trabajada, sentí que faltaron muchas cosas y el final me pareció K.O. pero me hace feliz y me impulsa a mejorar n.n_

_Por cierto, este es mi fic número 100, ¿felicitaciones? xDDD -ok, no- ¡gracias! n.n_

_Owari~**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"ADA"**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era consciente que aquel día no había comenzado precisamente bien... bueno, quizá no del todo, porque ver a Mort atado con esa cosa parecida a la alga fue bastante divertido -excepto por el olor-, pero no pensó que significaría que mariscos ninja lo secuestrarían

Eso acabó con toda la concepción para el resto de la jornada: lo ataron y lo llevaron por las alcantarillas, teniendo que soportar las molestias de un viaje indigno para alguien de su status

¿Dónde estaba Moris cuando se le necesitaba? Debió estar cerca para que a él lo golpearan y se lo llevaran _a-donde-fuera-que-los-mariscos-ninja_ llevaban a sus prisioneros, y que su majestuosa persona pudiera seguir disfrutando de una bebida de frutas, total, siempre habría alguien que pudiese prepararle los jugos que degustaba su real paladar

Sí, en cierto modo hubiese sido lo preferible, pero él era el rey, o sea, todo el mundo quería apoderarse del soberano: se traducía en que era gobernante porque los Espíritus del Cielo lo querían así, TODO MUNDO QUERÍA SECUESTRAR A LOS SUJETOS IMPORTANTES Y MAGNÍFICOS, él lo era, y que hubiesen procedido de otra manera sólo significaría una ofensa

Ok...

...

Probablemente por eso ahora estaba ahí, encerrado en esa jaula colgante mientras le rodeaban más de esos seres, sumando a un enorme pez que tenía una lucecita roja en uno de sus ojos -si salía vivo, le preguntaría dónde lo consiguió para tener uno mucho mejor-; reía de manera graciosa, y aunque era intrigante ver a alguien de su tipo respirando fuera del agua, le inquietaba más cómo lo veía, las frases que soltaba y la manera en que las decía, ¡¿no sabía quién era? ¡Nadie trataba así al rey! ¡Era indignante!

¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacerle? Nadie aprisionaba a un tipo tan increíble como él si no fuera por una buena razón, ¡era obvio que pediría algo también! Y como sus súbditos seguramente ya había notado su ausencia, harían lo que fuera por rescatarlo

Bien por ellos, eso era lo que tenían que hacer los plebeyos por aquel que les hacía el favor de reconocerlos como sujetos de servicio, ¡pero si ese pez quería algo de él, no aceptaría! ¡No señor! No sería su sirviente, ni movería el bote en todo su esplendor, ni nada de nada, ¡nadie le daba órdenes!

Un poco de dignidad era básica cuando un rey se enfrentaba con un súper villano... pero podía olvidarse siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de sobrevivir, ¡si el gobernante vivía, lo demás no importaba! Ya después era fácil recuperar el orgullo, como por ejemplo, cuando huyó de Sabio, o en el caso de aquellos gemelos que lo trataron como mascota

... y hablando de mascotas, ¡¿por qué estaban tardando demasiado en salvarlo? Al menos los pingüinos, ¡esas monjas debieron llegar desde hacía mucho! Esta era algo así como una misión especial para ellos, ¿no? Sobre todo tratándose de ese pez que le recordaba al que describió Cabo durante la mañana y que se llamaban de la misma ridícula for...

...

Ops, así que era cierto... bueno, nunca lo dudó porque queriéndolo o no, ya los había visto luchando o haciendo todas esas cosas de las que luego fanfarroneaban, ¡pero esto rebasaba lo anterior!

Wow, tenían un archi rival~

... ¿entonces por qué lo secuestró? Claro, tenía mucho que ver que fuera un lemur tan increíble, y un soberano -sobre todo SOBERANO-... ¿pero de qué manera ayudaría? Esas monjas no caían precisamente con el puro chantaje de "_Tenemos a tu rey_", ¡los muy ignorantes no lo consideraban tal! Y menos ese Skipper, bola de plumas presumido y señor_ tú-no-eres-un-espía-ni-dudarías-5-minutos-en-el-campo-de-batalla_

¿Que no podía durar? ¡JA! ¡INSOLENTE! Podía hacerlo cuando quisiera... pero sería para otro día~

Por ahora, gritaría como nena, se quejaría y le reprocharía cuando viniera por él; no era tan tonto como para enfrentarse solo a ese tal Dr. Espiráculo y el ejército de mariscos ninja, ¡nada lo movería a hacer semejante tontería! Sobre todo cuando seguía sin entender de qué rayos iba a servir que lo capturaran si a Skipper no le interesaba

Si a esa monja no le apetecía, todo su equipo no se movería

...

Lo interesante vino cuando ese enorme pez le ordenó dirigirse a la cámara y pedir auxilio en cuanto lo pusieran al aire

Dr. Espiráculo murmuraba cosas sobre haber logrado encontrar el punto vulnerable de la mayor monja... ¡¿qué tenían que ver los chocolates suizos con raptarlo? Si ese era el caso, que cortara su suministro o algo así, ¡no debía desquitarse con él!

¿Y de qué serviría que pidiera ayuda? ¡No les importaba! Si acudían, sobre todo Skipper, sería para vencer al malvado villano y detener la destrucción del mundo, no para rescatarlo

Si ese era el caso, aquello era inútil

Él no tenía nada que ver a pesar de que era el rey

Sin embargo, en cuanto el pecesote inició su conversación, estaba dispuesto a lloriquear, ¡¿Que le importaba si era una batalla épica, los motivos o las voluntades? El punto era que lo TENÍAN que salvar. Fin de la discusión

El mayor representante de la realeza de Madagascar y Manhattan debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para vivir a costa de lo que fuera

Muy cierto...

...

Y tal como dijo Dr. Espiráculo, el mundo vibró y la vida perdió sentido... pero para él, ya que el súper villano -a base de un espionaje detallado que le puso la cola de punta- reveló finalmente el motivo de su encierro

-Yo... he... ¡capturado a tu mejor amigo!

-¡Ayuda!

Claro, fue su primera reacción, no era que estuviera siguiendo órdenes ni nada...

... podría decirse que su reciente sorpresa por la revelación le hizo decir todas aquellas cosas...

-Esto es un secuestro real por mariscos ninja, ¡esto es inaudito! Y también huelen un poco mal, la verdad

Empero, se sintió ultrajado al escuchar esa burlona contestación de Skipper

-¿Crees que él es mi mejor amigo?

Porque para ser sincero, no le resultó demasiado descabellado la afirmación del malechor...

... si analizaba sólo un poquito -vaya momento para hacerlo-, tenía razón

-¡Ay, Skipper! ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo! Mi cerebro es más grande que todo tu cuerpo -apretó un botoncillo y mostró varios videos- Ahí están los dos, obviamente son ADA

ADA.. no sabía qué rayos significaba eso... hasta que Kowalski lo descifró

_"Amigos del Alma"_

El siguiente insulto que el pingüino le lanzó a su captor lo impulsó a salir en su defensa...

-¡No lo hagan enojar más!

Pero no en un sentido que se sospecharía enseguida...

Sí, no solamente fue para salvar por más tiempo su hermoso y sedoso pelaje real, sino por la idea en sí

_Eran Amigos del Alma lo negara o no_

Y ser tal cosa tenía sus ventajas

Una de ellas, momentaneamente la más importante, era que lo rescataría

Por otro lado, lo haría también por ese lazo que los unía, a pesar de que lo rechazara hasta el último minuto

En pocas palabras, TENÍA QUE IMPORTARLE SALVARLO, y eso era estupendo

Ummm... nunca antes había tenido un ADA... y aunque cobraba mucho sentido y natural aceptación en su linda cabecita, requería un acto recíproco

_Si Dr. Espíraculo era su enemigo, tenía que serlo de él igualmente_

Estaba obligado a ayudar en la batalla, porque un ADA nunca se abandonaba... en muchas ocasiones se lo había demostrado Skipper: por más berrinchudo, egocéntrico y abusivo que fuera, no lo dejó a un lado cuando lo necesitó...

¡Rayos, Espíritus del Cielo! ¡¿Por qué no le revelaron antes que tenía un ADA tan...? Oh, demonios, se iba a arrepentir de pensar en esto, ¡¿pero por qué no le informaron antes que su ADA resultó ser un pingüino tan genial y fuerte? Lo hubiese aprovechado desde antes...

No obstante, precisamente por todas esas ventajas, debía estar a la altura... ¡no era que no lo estuviera ya! Es decir, era un rey... aunque eso se veía un poco desprestigiado en ese tipo de situaciones...

Si se sentía orgulloso de que Skipper ocupara el lugar de "_Amigo del Alma_", egoístamente quería que se sintiera igual de él

Quería que considerara una alegría que el gran Julien XIII fuera el mamífero más cercano a él

Y los Espíritus del Cielo le estaban dando la oportunidad de que tal hecho se realizara

Debía averiguar todo lo que pudiera de los planes de Dr. Espiráculo, hacerse pasar por su amigo y derrotarlo cuando menos lo esperara

Eso hacían los buenos, ¿cierto? Si aquella ave negra con blanco podía lograrlo, él igual

Eso era propio de un ADA

¿Y por qué no? ¡Demostraría que era capaz de ser un doble agente! ¡JUSTO COMO DIJO AQUELLA MAÑANA!

Salvaría al mundo, derrotaría su archi rival -ya lo era, bien-, le daría algo de ventaja a su equipo, se enfrentaría a la aventura de su vida, ¡tendría gloria y reconocimiento! Ya no sería sólo un rey, y lograría que Skipper se sintiera orgulloso

Quería ser llamado "_Amigo del Alma_" frente a todos

...

Ahora bien...

-Yooooo ¡tengo algo que proponerte! Y no es una propuesta de matrimonio, ¡es de otro tipo!

¿Comenzaban el juego?


End file.
